Laughing Boy
by Allie-Dee
Summary: PG for cursing. Read something from someone's point of prespective before trashing them to the next planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Laughing Boy  
By Allie-Dee**

**--------**

****

"Travis..." Bridget said aloud into the darkness. "Where are you?"  
  
Standing in front of a coffee shop, she glanced around for signs of the blonde-haired boy. She had been waiting for an hour for him. Seeing couples walking past her, smiling and holding hands, tears starting rushing down her face.  
  
I _should've_ known. I _really_ should've, she thought bitterly. Travis doesn't love me. He doesn't love anyway. He doesn't like having lots of friends; talking to people. It took forever for him to speak to me. I was the one that started the conversations. Then she smiled a lazy grin, thinking of that day that they became friends.  
  
"So you're a magician?" the young Bridget said to the Travis Strong, who was staring at some cards under a tree in the playground, as if they were going to tell him something.  
  
Travis grunted.  
  
"You like magic?" she asked slowly with caution.  
  
He grunted again.  
  
She got frustrated, and then slapped his face. "TRAVIS STRONG! _Listen to me_!" she yelled, and then he took notice, touching his cheek, that probably was stinging.  
  
"Y-you...you know my name?" Travis stuttered.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Bridget nodded. "Everyone knows you..._Alchemist_," she said, before giggling. He blushed and hung his head in embarrassment. Then she felt bad for him. "Oh, I'm sorry Travis...it's just...well, why wouldn't you think I wouldn't know your name anyway?"  
  
Pausing for a moment, he answered in a soft voice, "Well...you're pretty. Usually girls like _you_..."  
  
"Girls like me? Mr. T, I'll have you know I'm not like anyone else. Maybe those SNOBS wouldn't talk to you but I would! So _there_!" she said, sticking out her tongue. Then she turned around and pouted, as if waiting for a 'sorry'.  
  
But instead of an apology, she heard laughing. Turning around, Bridget saw Travis laughing. A light-hearted laugh, making him even cuter than before. His cheeks were flushed with color and the laughing made her smile. And it seemed like all the other children playing faded out, and she was just smiling and the laughing boy.  
  
And at that exact moment, she knew she was in love.  
  
Days passed days and then weeks passed weeks and months passed months. They were the best of friends; even the idiots of the school couldn't tear them apart. They were inseparable. Their moms always thought they would get together, and fall in love...but they never did.  
  
I only wish, she thought to herself, sighing, tears still coming down. "What's the point in staying?" Bridget whispered to herself and then escaped into the moonlight, wishing she never had even came.

**--------**

****

I came to Roscoe High, she thought as she was pelted with postcards from Ray, who looked like an angel when she looked up. And I found Travis...and he said he loves me... All the heaviness of the heart, the pain, was lifted when he came close and their lips touched, melting like chocolate.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Travis' lazy blue eyes smiled at her. And her eyes smiled back. It felt like old times, before the night of when he stood her up. That was the past, and this was the present...and the future.  
  
But when she looked over his shoulder, Lily's face was in view. She looked happy, but when you looked really close. Jealousy and anger filled her once calm features. Oh...no. Bridget thought, cringing. Lily _did_ like Travis!  
  
When Travis had to leave for his class, she gave him a short, soft kiss on the lips that seemed like bliss and then walked in a daze into the girl's bathroom, before catching Lily's glare, and looked at herself in the mirror while she thought of the kiss that she and Travis had.  
  
She looked _happy_.  
  
Staring for five minutes, she saw the joy and happiness that completed her face. Bridget only saw this face one time -- and that was after she met the Laughing Boy. But now...she pushed herself onto the wall, and the uplifting grin fell hard. Lily likes Travis...and I'm getting in the way.  
  
I've always been getting in the way haven't I? Maybe Travis never really meant what he said back there. No -- he kissed me! He had to. I mean... thoughts swarmed in her brain. Headaches started to form.  
  
"I'm such a bitch..." Bridget mumbled.  
  
But then an angry Bridget pushed the nice out. She's selfish is what she is. She can't be his best girl all the time! And Ray likes her too. Isn't that enough? Does every guy have to be in love with her?  
  
No! No, they don't, of course. But what if she loved Travis? More than Ray? Maybe she was going to tell Travis about her true feelings and then...and then...I came along from Hong Kong? Maybe I should return, and forget Travis...forget the kiss...tell him it was a mistake. the kind and thoughtful side returned.  
  
Wait...I can't do that. I love Travis. I do. I know that Lily does but...I can't forget Travis, like he wanted to forget about me. It took courage for him to do that. Bridget's mind tossed and turned as the guilty thoughts kept coming.  
  
I can't forget Travis. I already tried to. I tried going out with some new guys, but they weren't like Travis. Their laughs; they weren't like that day when he smiled at me, with his blonde hair tossing around.  
  
I _love_ him.  
  
I can't _help_ it.  
  
I hope Lily understands. She concluded her thoughts and then pushed herself out of the bathroom and down the hall.

****

**--------**

Hello everyone. IT'S NOT A ONE-SHOT! But this chapter story will not be updated really soon. I need to finish Gold Paper first though.  
  
It's just…UGH! I made one of Audrey, but then BRIDGET'S the bitch now. Which she's not! It isn't fair! Did you SEE how selfish Lily was in that episode?! "It just kinda bites not to be the number one girl..." or she said something like that. It's just not fair, is what it is. Bridget's been waiting for Travis for...so long...and then Lily thinks Travis will be around forever as she makes her decision which is making RFR super-crazy!  
  
Really, the Trily people will go TOTALLY bonkers on me! But if they do, I will not be like crying or change my mind. I like Bridget, even if she is a Mary Sue Wannabe (which I thought she was until the new episode) to some people.  
  
Allie


	2. Chapter 2

**Laughing Boy: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned RFR, Lily would be called 'Allie' and Allie and Ray would get together. Sweet, sweet, sweet Ray...

- - -

Dear Travis. . .I typed the keys on my laptop slowly. What was there to say after a letter that great, telling me everything about his life? It was horrible being apart, and even the million miles separating them, I could still feel the glare from Lily.

He told me about Ray and Lily. Is it because the fact that she loves Travis is why she doesn't go out with Ray? The thought haunted me for a second, but I shook it off. No, of course not. It was just the spur of moment thing. She loves him, of course. And Travis loves me.

But...what if they're laughing right now? Talking, talking about me. About how Travis made a fool of me. Poking fun at Ray. Leaving him out of everything. "The Laughing Boy strikes again." I muttered, writing the first sentence of the letter which was going no where.

Well, Travis, has Lily told you that she loves you yet?

I hit the backspace. No, no, no. It has to be more like. . .

Hello Mr. T. I've missed you so much. This place is so boring compared to Roscoe High. I can't wait until I come back. It's only one more month.

You've told me so much about your life, but I have told you nothing. Maybe it's because my life is so _dull_ compared to yours. Do you think that Ray and Lily will get together? Does Lily really like Ray? She wasn't jumping over him the last time I came.

Yes, yes, this is good. It's just insinuating a little detail that might change everything.

I think it's good for Ray for doing what he did. It took guts, real guts, to say those words. Tell him that I find it very brave. And while your reading this, I can see you telling him, as he beams with pride. But after that incident, he's probably too busy hanging around his new soon-to-be girlfriends.

Kim and Robbie seem like a unpredictable couple, but in a good way. Yin and yang. That's what they are. Salt and pepper. They just go together. Like we do.

I deleted the last line; it seemed too boyfriend/girlfriend. Was he my boyfriend? I suppose. I mean, he's been writing me poems, and letters, and talking to me like I was salt of the earth. So, is that a boyfriend? It seems too fixated on labels. I don't think Travis would really enjoy that. Neither would Lily, I added.

No Man's Land. I find that very catchy. When their first CD comes out and they become famous, I could say I sort of knew them back then. I can see Lily rocking out on her guitar, and I bet you could start singing with her. I know you have a sexy voice Mr. T, don't hide it.

Actually, I don't know if you have a sexy voice. I haven't really heard you sing. I bet Ray and Robbie and probably Lily. Mostly Lily, I bet.

I cut the four sentences out. I couldn't just write those things. I barely knew Lily. And, I mean, the way Travis hides things, I bet no one has ever heard him sing. I wonder if he does have a sexy voice. . .

Oops, I'm daydreaming. Must get back to writing Travis an email that will make him smile.

Everything here is so dull, so boring. Right now I wish I was at Roscoe High. It's like a soap opera is forming, right there in your little sleepy town. If I were there, I bet it would be even more of a soap opera.

I bet Lily would fall for you and then her and I would get into a cat fight. Ray punches you. . .and Robbie and Kim tell people that they're in love, and everyone is shocked! Then I would be all depressed and Lily would make you fall her. Then you would cheat on me, but find out if was a big mistake and ask for forgiveness.

But, I would start crying and be like. . ."Mr. T, it's over." And leave you and then you would feel like an idiot and Lily would start to realize she's really in love with Ray. Then you would run after me, trying to get me back. . .but I've already gone to Hong Kong and left you.

And you feel like an idiot.

Ha-ha, Travis, that is such a fantasy. I believe that you would never do a thing like that to me. I don't Lily would fall for you, I mean, you used to like her, but you're just friends. And anyway, I would forgive you. I wouldn't run away from my problems for that matter, either.

Love you always,

Bridget

I hesitated clicking the Send button. What if my predications of that soap opera will come true? Visions of Travis talking, laughing, kissing Lily burned in my mind.

Never. _Never_ would he do such a thing. I must be more faithful.

I clicked Send with more of a surge of energy. Then I smiled at the screen, and got up from the desk and started to walk away.

I glanced back, thoughts racing what Travis will say in response. Will he respond? I shook my head. I was too dramatic. Nothing bad was happening. My Laughing Boy was laughing with me, not at me.

Still, the nervous expression couldn't help but enter onto my face.

- - -

Such A Little Girl: Thank you! Dialogue? No, no, no! Bridget's much cooler. :P Kidding. I'll get dialogue when she returns to Roscoe, and much stuff happens. I just haven't decided what!

MutantJediBauer: Yes, Bridget's getting bashed. She's not all that bad either. I mean, she hasn't done anything bad. She's quite pleasant. Thanks for the nice review!

Shady199: Um, go...go away Trily! cowers in fear Nope Katie, doesn't work. : You and I really have the same thoughts.

kimbietrily: Thank you for not going all, "EW. I hate that bitch Bridget!" Respecting opinions is something people need to do more often. People like you shall make the world a better place. Thank you very much!!

RfRNathanzROurs: Yeah! Lily was all like, "All the guys like me. I don't care about either of their feelings! I'll just be evil!" I hated that so much! I agree with the Travis thing, too.

Elsewhere405: Continue? I shall!!! Thanks for the review!

- - -

**Author's Note**: Hey yo! Laughing Boy Chapter 2's up, finally! Where did Bridget go? Back to Hong Kong to get some stuff? Or what? I got pretty confused, but she's away from Travis right now. But she'll be back in the next chapter and what if her soap opera thing came true? Ooh! Mystery!

Allie


End file.
